


Maces, Halberds, and Non-Violent Clubs

by AManaketeDisguised



Series: Kiran Messes Around with the Heroes and Ruins Their Days (or The Author is Real Bored and Is Gonna Sneak Some Stuff In) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, They have Clubs, in both definitions of club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AManaketeDisguised/pseuds/AManaketeDisguised
Summary: Pre-Kiran You Bastard, when they are still in the giant shed-thingy.Kiran is gonna make some clubs so that Heroes can bond...AND MAKE MONEY.
Series: Kiran Messes Around with the Heroes and Ruins Their Days (or The Author is Real Bored and Is Gonna Sneak Some Stuff In) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573384
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro and Day 1-Monday

"All right, ya mother truckers!" Kiran shouted in the living room in what could be the mixture of a GIANT cabin and a shed. All the Heroes stared at her.

"Must you be so...VULGAR when you address us?" Marth asked. "You know, many youngsters are with us, like Nino." Nino sneezed on the other side of the shed.

Kiran ignored him, making all versions of Lucina gasp. "All right, y'all little f*ckers."-Marth covered the kids' ears-he's a gentleman-and Kiran continued. "Anna, you can announce it."

"We are making clubs," Anna announced, holding a bag of money she just got by selling merchandise. "And we'll use some of the stuff as profit. There will be an art and literature club,"

"Art will be sold, while books that will be written will be too. Kira and I think this will benefit us in both profit and bonding." Anna continued.

"And if any of you b*tches can't get to the goal assigned to you in those clubs, you're gonna be f*cking kicked out. There will be other clubs that will profit, like Cooking Club and Mercenary Training."

Ephraim nodded. He always wanted to become a mercenary. 

"Now...to announce the leaders..." Anna read.  
\----------------------------------------  
MONDAY-MERCENARY TRAINING AND COOKING CLUB  
\----------------------------------------  
MERCENARY TRAINING  
"I am not here for joy, I am here for the beneficial properties of this course to the Order," Edelgard remarked. "We need money-therefore we must go on missions."

"But guys," Claude sighed. "I picked here for cool stuff, and it's so boring...can I go?

And then, Dimitri and Edelgard gave their own little lesson-"How to Tie Claude's hands to a chair in 5 Seconds".

"This is going to be so fun!" Ephraim exclaimed, while Eirika sighed and thought why in the world was Ike teaching them sword basics if EVERYONE here knows how to use a sword.

\------------------------------------------  
COOKING CLUB  
"Alright-I'll teach you how to bake a cake!" Cecilia exclaimed.

"Why is a mage general teaching us how to cook? Huh?" Mae asked Boey.

"I dunno, Mae," Boey sighed.  
\------------------------------------------  
At dinner, they talked about their clubs.

"It was SO FUN!" Ephraim exclaimed. Eirika sighed and poked at her string beans with a fork. 

"Over time, we can finally go to fight bandits and benefit both society and the Order," Edelgard said. Dimitri nodded and Claude, hands still marked red from the knot earlier, did too.

"I have to admit...but the cake I made tasted decent..." Boey remarked. "I usually cook really bad."

"Practice makes perfect!" Mist added.  
\------------------------------------------  
AT 9PM, THE HEROES RETIRE TO THEIR BEDS AND GO TO SLEEP. LITERATURE AND ART CLUB TOMORROW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus

I will be on a temporary hiatus for about one week or so due to many tests in school, golf, robotics, but mainly school.

~~(And maybe anime-watching is one of the reasons.)~~

I might add a chapter once a few days, but yeah, with all this work, I don't have time to get over writer's block.

(And eventually, this fic will take years. Ugh. It's fun, but the game summarized is very short, and I suck at writing battles.)

I might write a few small writings in _The Hero of The Drabbles_ , but _To Mend The Broken Glass_ and _Kiran You Bastard (and all related works)_ will be on hiatus.

Sorry!


End file.
